


Don't Wait

by towardstheair



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair





	Don't Wait

**Don't Wait**

 

There's a brief moment on stage when everything stops for Kris and the only thing he can see is Adam. He is laughing and doing some ridiculous dance but its everything Kris knew this night would be. He has spent months trying to find the same spark he gets when he is on stage with Adam performing, and it takes this brief fleeting moment for him to realise that he won't ever have it unless Adam is there with him.

 

It's kind of heartbreaking for Kris to realise, that he has missed _that_ feeling so much. It's inexplicable and captivating performing on the same stage as Adam. He has a way of grabbing hold of the attention of every single person in the room, pulling them in, hanging them over the edge and dropping them when he is done.

 

Kris can never seem to hold back when he is performing, it feels too much like home, guitar in hand and the sound of the crowd, for him its where he belongs, where he feels his most comfortable. There is no hint of hesitation, no uncertainty when he is up on stage. That it is exactly where he should be.

 

He easily gets lost in the moment, Adam brushing past him and lifting up Allison and the crowd roars, he can't remember the last time he felt so euphoric, he feels like his face hurts from smiling so much. The last chords of Crazy ring through the venue and there is a beat before Adam pulls him into a crushing hug. Everything slows down and on instinct his face finds Adam' neck, he wants to hold on and pause the moment. He wants to forget that Adam is leaving right after this and that they have no time at all.

 

Allison is there with them then, the three of them huddled together and for Kris it’s like being back in another time. A year ago these people were just there, included in the start of something new in Kris' life. Something he didn't even know he had the will or courage to do. Now he can't imagine a life without them.

 

He follows Adam off stage in a blur, Allison is right behind him chanting over and over. There are so many people around him, he can see Cale and Drew talking to Monte, Adam has an arm draped over Allison's shoulder and they are in deep conversation with Tommy. He must look like an idiot staring blankly around the room. He can't come down off the high, it's too much and he knows if he tries that he'll remember that it’s more than likely the last time they will all be together like this.

 

He finds himself walking over to Adam, pulling his arm away from Alli and staring up at him with something of a goodbye already waiting to leave his mouth. He tries and tries to say it, to let the words form but he can't, he can't bring himself to say goodbye. Not like this, not surrounded by everyone. A hug and a promise to talk soon isn't enough anymore, it's all they have been doing every time they see each other and it just isn't cutting it. Kris needs Adam to know, he needs to make Adam understand.

 

Alli is calling after them both as Kris pulls Adam away from everyone, then she is a feint sound along with the rest of them and they are walking along a dark, secluded corridor and Kris has no idea where he is. But he thinks it's better that way, he hopes they never find their way out. He can learn to live with being stuck anywhere with Adam, having him all to himself.

 

Kris pushes open one of the doors off the corridor and it’s a bare room, a small half broken table and a sofa that has seen better days. It's not the perfect place, not like he imagined this moment in his mind, not that he has let himself spend too much time thinking about this. But when he has thought about it, it has always been somewhere bright, a place where he can see Adam clearly and the words fall eloquently out of his mouth. But it’s easy in a daydream to be anything you want to be, he can be the confident and forceful person then. 

 

Here it’s different, the lighting in the room is poor and Adam looks confused, almost worried and Kris doesn't know how to explain that he'd like to kiss all the worry away. When the door is shut and locked, Kris paces. Because that's what he does when he is thinking, when he is trying to work things through. Adam smiles and settles in to the sofa, watching Kris carefully and biding his time.

 

Kris stops in front of Adam and he is sitting comfortably, his arms are outstretched on the top of the sofa and the worry has faded, he looks nothing but calm. Kris thinks that talking isn't the answer here, he just needs to man up and do what he has been wanting to do for a long time. Adam has one leg crossed over the other and when Kris is close enough he nudges it down with his leg. 

 

There really aren't many times when Adam doesn't look sexy, Kris has seen him first thing in the morning with no make-up on and hair sticking out at crazy angles, he has seen Adam just back from working out covered in sweat and looking exhausted, the list is ongoing but every single one of them is sexy.

 

But this is something different, the anticipation of knowing what he wants to happen next makes it different and Adam looks wary and when Kris kneels down in front of him, his hands working their way up Adam's thighs the shock is readable in an instant.

 

“Kris, what are you doing?” Adam' voice is shaky, there is a tone to it that Kris has never heard before and he likes that he is the one that put it there. He loves hearing Adam talk, the way his voice goes up a notch when he is happy or over-excited, he is pretty sure the sound of Adam' whisper is still the most comforting thing to him, he would put it down to night after night in the mansion staying up and talking. 

 

Kris doesn't answer Adam, he doesn't give Adam the chance to talk again. He has to move quickly here or he is afraid he'll lose whatever courage he has that is helping him to do this. He presses his lips against Adam's fiercely trying to drag out a reaction from Adam, he is persistent and unyielding, he practically crawls up Adam's body and settles himself in his lap.

 

Kris' fingers find and grip onto Adam' s hair, he bites down softly on Adam's bottom lip and uses the advantage of Adam's shock to deepen the kiss more. Adam finally responds, it’s tame and unsure and Kris needs ~~to~~ him to give in already and stop denying what is blatantly obvious to them both. They don't have to talk about it, Kris is sure Adam will want to because that is just who Adam is but Kris needs him now and he wants Adam to stop being so damn polite about it.

 

“Kiss me back.”

 

His own voice sounds foreign to Kris, it sounds too low and hoarse to be his own but Adam's body reacts and his arms that were limply resting at his sides move and Kris can feel Adam' s fingers digging into his back. When they kiss again it’s so much better than before. Adam works his tongue slowly around Kris', he pulls back every now and then when they need air and presses kisses along Kris' jaw, he is mumbling words that Kris can't make out but he knows it will be Adam trying to figure out what's going on, trying to justify this happening. Kris just grabs him and kisses him with even more determination than before. 

 

It can't stop now, Kris knows that. He also knows he has absolutely no idea what he is doing, all he has is this unstoppable want urging him on. He slides down off Adam's lap, in-between his legs again. Adam's fingers are in his hair and Kris closes his eyes and leans into the touch, when he opens his eyes Adam is looking down at him. It's still there, the question of what's going on and if anything it fuels Kris to finish this.

 

He slides his hands up Adam's inner thighs again, he locks away every single noise Adam makes and commits them to memory. He brushes the back of his hand slightly against the outline of Adam already hardening inside his ridiculously tight pants. His breath hitches when Adam grips his hair tighter in response to his touch. It's all too slow, too careful and he pulls open Adam's belt and slides down the zipper, pulling Adam out. 

 

Kris licks up Adam's cock and grips his fingers into Adam's thighs. He doesn't over think this, he tries to forget that not even half an hour ago they were up on stage and the lines hadn't been crossed. Now he is so far pass the line he has lapped it a million times. Adam is cursing and urging Kris on, the complete opposite of how unsure he was a few moments ago. It makes Kris feel confident in what he is doing, it makes him feel wanted.

 

He works his way down Adam's cock, looking up at Adam for some kind of reassurance that what he is doing is okay. Adam looks blissed out, fingers digging into the material of the sofa, his mouthed part and eyes squeezed shut. He works Adam slowly, his hand gripping around the base when he can't work Adam all the way in, he is so turned on himself he can feel his own cock pressing against his jeans, desperate for release.

 

Adam grips onto his hair tighter and his eyes open, looking at him with a warning. Kris doesn't move away, he has no idea when they will ever have this moment again, if they ever will and he wants to do this. He wants to know what Adam tastes like, what he feels to have him lose himself completely to Kris. He moves his hand away and works against the reflex to gag and pull away, and it’s seconds before Adam is saying his name brokenly and coming down his throat.

 

Kris is sloppy and messy but when he pulls away Adam gives him no time before he pulls him up into his lap and kisses away the taste of Adam still in his mouth. He feels like Adam's hands are everywhere on him at once, under his shirt, running up his thighs and then on his stomach stroking softly before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down along with his underwear. It's awkward to manoeuvre but somehow they manage it. Then Kris' cock is in Adam's hand hard and leaking and it’s all over embarrassingly fast, one swipe of Adam's thumb across the head and he is making a mess of them both. He doesn't know how they are going to explain this or even if he cares.

 

He flops down into Adam's arms, relaxes when Adam strokes his back soothingly and it’s a few moments until Adam speaks.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Adam surprises him by laughing a little. “Not a chance.”

 


End file.
